


Lessons in Reading

by Danksuna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Camilla learns that Beruka can't read and becomes determined to help her.





	Lessons in Reading

A lovely room meticulously decorated with lace and silk is visited by a shadowy figure. The door creaks as they enter but their footsteps leave no sounds. Many candles littered around the room suddenly ignite with purple flames. The shadowy figure collapses into a cloak on the ground. Camilla lounges on her bed wearing a black night gown. She yawns sprawling herself out on the bed.

“Beruka you don't need to hide yourself from me,” Camilla announces to the seemingly empty room.

“Lady Camilla I did not mean to wake you” Beruka says.

Camilla looks up to see Beruka clinging to the ceiling. She drops down in front of Camilla.

“This isn't like you hiding from me after not seeing you all day, I was starting to get lonely” Camilla says to Beruka.

Beruka looks down avoiding eye contact.

“Did you get back from your task? How did that go did they give you any problems?” Camilla asks.

Camilla looks at the Beruka who is slightly trembling.

“I could not complete the task. I can't” Beruka almost shouts.

Camilla gives Beruka an inquisitive look. She gets up and places a hand on Beruka's shoulder.

“What's wrong sweetie?” Camilla says consoling Beruka.

Beruka jerks Camilla’s hand off of her.

Beruka takes out a scroll with a long list of tasks.

“I can't take written directions Lady Camilla, I can not be sure they were specifically directed by you” Beruka says.

“Is that all? Of course go ahead with what I wrote” Camilla says to Beruka smiling.

Beruka looks down at the scroll. She stares for sometime. Camilla steps toward Beruka looking at Beruka's confusion filled face. Beruka both blushing profusely and sweating says, “Lady Camilla I can't read. Please can you read the directions to me.”

Camilla touches Beruka's face.

“Well we have to fix that then” Camilla says.

“Camilla but what about my tasks” Beruka says.

“Never mind that this is much more important” Camilla says.

Camilla envelops Beruka in an embrace. Beruka is pressed against Camilla’s body with only a thin nightgown between them. A strap slips down Camilla’s shoulder. Beruka pushes her face away from an ever deepening cleavage. “We should start immediately” Camilla says.

“Shouldn't you get yourself ready first?” Beruka says as she lifts Camilla’s thin strap back onto her shoulder.

“Oh sweetie I was getting carried away, report back at Noon I'll have it all ready” Camilla says turning her back on Beruka.

“Maybe we can…” Camilla says but stops realizing Beruka left.

* * *

For a few weeks Camilla worked diligently to teach her retainer how to read. All of their spare time went toward this. Camilla started with reading childrens books to Beruka and from initial confusion Beruka eventually learned to read the same story back to Camilla.

“And from that day on the turtle and the eagle were friends” Beruka says while closing the book.

Beruka is sitting on a chair in an empty childrens classroom, Camilla is sitting on the floor clapping.

“Your doing so great, I'm so proud of you,” Camilla says smiling at Beruka.

“Yes Lady Camilla I was had no idea I was capable of this thank you, though I still don't understand why the turtle simply doesn't assassinate the eagle instead of trying so hard for a truce” Beruka says looking at the cutesy book.

“Beruka your just too cute” Camilla says taking the book away.

“I have one more task for you” Camilla says pulling out a list from her bra handing it to Beruka.

“I’m certain I can complete this task for you” Beruka says confidently. Beruka puts the list in her pocket and smiles at Camilla as she walks out of the classroom. Camilla remains on the floor.

* * *

 Beruka sweats as she walks around camp She turns the list helplessly trying to read it. “Dammit” Beruka says to herself. Slumping down defeated she says “There has to be some way.”

She sits there struggling to make sence of the many new words but then hears a familiar voice.

Charlotte is flirting with a group of noble women impressing them by lifting huge rocks. Beruka sneaks up behind Charlotte hiding in the rock pile. “Psssst” Beruka hisses at Charlotte. Unaware Charlotte continues to flex but Beruka throws a pebble at Charlotte making her drop the boulder. The nobles run away in a panic and Charlotte sees Beruka hiding in the shadows.

“Beruka if this is about paying you back, what do you think I’m trying to do” Charlotte says with a scowl.

“Charlotte I need you” Beruka says.

“Need me? What do you need me for?” Charlotte says flirtatiously.

Beruka stays still as Charlotte walks over fixing her hair. As soon as Charlotte is in arms reach Beruka forces a damp cloth over Charlotte’s mouth knocking her out. Charlotte is pulled into the shadows.

* * *

 The dazed Charlotte wakes from a groggy slumber. Her eyes open to find herself chained to a wall. “Help” Charlotte yells struggling against the chains.

Charlotte is helpless as a Beruka appears from the darkness. “Beruka I didn't know you were like this, I just ask you are gentle” Charlotte says.

Charlotte closes her eyes and tries to look helpless despite her body looking even more muscular spread out against the wall. Charlotte holds the pose but peeks when nothing happens.

“No” Beruka says. “Oh come on, these chains, the mood lighting, you can't tell me where not going to get a little freaky” Charlotte says grinning.

“No… I want you to take a look at this” Beruka says pulling out the list. She holds it in front of Charlotte's face.

“If Beruka makes you read this tell her she failed” Charlotte says reading the list.

Shock fills Beruka's face dropping the list to the ground. “I've failed Camilla, how can I be a worthy retainer if I can't follow Camilla’s directions,” Beruka says to herself.

Charlotte struggles against the chains. “Hey so you gonna let me down, or what are we doing” Charlotte says.

Beruka is completely lost in thought. “There is only one thing I can do to retain my honor” Beruka mumbles to herself. Beruka grabs a large axe from her wall. “What was that, are you alright?” Camilla says. Charlotte's words quickly become screams as Beruka lifts the axe over her head.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Charlotte screams as the axe snaps her chains in half freeing her. Charlotte falls to the ground. “You bitch you can't just be kidnapping people scaring them… Oh there’s something on the other side” Charlotte says. Charlotte examines the list. “Is this a shopping list? I didn't know assassins got sent on errands” Charlotte says giving the list back to Beruka.

“I must come clean to Camilla and resign” Beruka says.

“Well she must be worried... what time is it? How long have I been out?” Charlotte says. “Four hours, it's now close to midnight… I must go!” Beruka says vanishing from the room.

Charlotte is left in the room alone. “Hey where am I? Don't leave me here I need a ride home… Hello” Charlotte says calling out into the darkness. No one answers.

* * *

 Charlotte's bedroom door slams open. Beruka announces “Camilla I have failed you I wish to …” she stops suddenly when she sees Camilla. The room has a new addition, a small dining table has been set up. It has a ornate table cloth and a full spread of food. The food is cold but the smell of the delicious meal still lingers in the air. Camilla is sleeping at the table her face down, her plate is clean but an open bottle of wine sits in front of her. She is dressed for the occasion wearing a long fancy dress. Camilla wakes up in a haze, she opens her eyes and slowly becomes aware of her soundings. “Your finally here” Camilla says.

“What is this? I don't understand” Beruka says. “It a dinner for you. To celebrate how far you have come” Camilla says.

“But I failed your test I can't accept this” Beruka says.

“The note I just wrote that to tease you, it was a shopping list to make you this dinner. Though, when you didn't come back I just went and got it myself” Camilla says.

Camilla grabs the wine and two glasses; she pours her and Beruka some. Beruka sits down at the table as Camilla hands her the glass.

“Lets celebrate! You have come this far and there many more lessons to come” Camilla says.

Beruka looks shocked. “More lessons? there is more?” Beruka says.

“Oh sweetie did you think that book you read was it?” Camilla asks teasing Beruka.

“Maybe” Beruka replies. Beruka looking at her glass takes a long drink.

The two share in the food and wine. Beruka forgot about resigning but dreaded the added lessons. The two looked at each other through wine glasses and Beruka even laughed for once.

* * *

 Beruka wakes from a wine filled haze. It is the very end of night and all Beruka sees is the aftermath of their dinner. Charlotte stares at Beruka and slams the rest of her drink. Charlotte tosses the glass aside and with her hands signaling Beruka to “come with” Charlotte walks backward toward her bed. Beruka unable to keep a level head just stares but after gaining enough focus stands up. She almost slips but catches herself on the table. Beruka looks up and Camilla is already laying in the bed. Beruka determined trudges onward and then falls into bed with Camilla.

 


End file.
